


На рабочем месте

by Serenielle



Category: Assorti
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle





	На рабочем месте

— Что ж, вполне недурно.  
Гарден прошел в центр кабинета, повел плечами, снимая пальто. Легкая улыбка стерла с его лица выражение надменности.   
— Я думал, герр Линдт, что ваш новый кабинет будет копией прежнего.  
— Прошлая обстановка была слишком тяжеловесной, — заметил Линдт, степенно вешая свое пальто в шкаф, и поставил дипломат на стол, чтобы вынуть из него нужные документы. Но краем глаза он проследил за Гарденом, изучавшим тонкий узор светлых обоев.   
Гарден выглядел очень довольным. Прежний интерьер напоминал ему кабинет Ронднуара: тёмные стены, плотные гардины и почти полное отсутствие солнечного света. Падая в кожаное кресло, Гарден вечно закатывал глаза и говорил, что у него начинает болеть голова.  
Но в один прекрасный день головная боль не помешала ему усесться на колени Линдта. Середина рабочего дня так же не смутила Гардена.   
Компания Линдта расширялась, шел активный набор сотрудников в штат, и переезд стал решительным шагом. Новое здание было удачно расположено в центре, недалеко от метро и бесплатных парковочных мест, и привлекало внимание большими окнами и изящным фасадом. Когда Линдт осматривал помещение под свой будущий кабинет, ему пришли на ум слова Гардена: «Вы работаете в доисторической пещере, герр Линдт. Это же кошмар! Вам только факелов на стенах не хватает».  
Поэтому новый кабинет был светлым и ярким, с красивой мебелью, а стены украшали несколько удачно подобранных пейзажей.  
— Ну вот, герр Линдт, — Гарден глянул через плечо, лукавая улыбка изгибала губы, отражаясь в чуть прищуренных глазах, — это совершенно другое дело. Теперь ваши партнеры не будут задыхаться.   
— Ваш кузен вполне удачно работает и в той обстановке, которую вы называете пещерной, — Линдт достал нужные бумаги и убрал дипломат в ящик. — Присаживайтесь, пора приниматься за дела.  
— Ронднуар педант и консерватор, каких поискать, — Гарден наморщил нос, — к тому же он любит давить и нагнетать обстановку. И нельзя не признать, что его кабинет отвечает этим критериям.  
Гарден эффектно опустился в кресло, закинул ногу на ногу, отчего брюки натянулись, обрисовывая бедра. Линдт невольно задержался взглядом на его ногах, что не осталось незамеченным.   
Гарден хитро усмехнулся и погладил кончиками пальцев краешек шейного платка. Линдт, нажав на кнопку селектора, отдал указание принести в кабинет кофе. Он не отрывал взгляда от медленных движений, и когда Гарден резко дернул рукой, развязывая узел, прищурился.  
— Синьор Гарден, вы выбрали неудачный момент, — однако Линдт не мог оторвать глаз от пальцев, неторопливо расстегивающих мелкие пуговки на рубашке. Гарден же легко улыбался и провокационно смотрел на него.  
— Вы уверены?   
Легкое движение плеч, и рубашка повисла на запястьях. Гарден опустил ресницы, завел руки за спину и расстегнул манжеты. И сбросил рубашку на пол возле кресла.  
Линдт и хотел бы сказать, что да, он уверен, но не мог. Кампания по расширению съедала все свободное время, оставляя лишь жалкие минуты для общения в Скайпе и на краткие бумажные записки в конвертах с документами. Даже сейчас, когда еще не все было закончено, и Гарден прилетел со срочными документами от Ронднуара, состоялась их самая долгая встреча за последние месяцы.  
И поэтому Линдт терпеливо наблюдал, как Гарден шел к его столу, одним движением руки сдвинул все бумаги на краешек и сел прямо перед ним.  
— Герр Линдт, вы ужасно несправедливы, — начал Гарден, подпустив в голос немножко капризных ноток. — Мы с вами так давно не виделись, я летел сюда на крыльях любви, а вы… Обращаете на документы гораздо больше внимания, чем на меня.  
Произнося это, он расстегивал свои брюки с таким видом, будто не знал, чем занимаются его руки. Линдт смотрел и не мог насмотреться. Смотрел на волосы, рассыпавшиеся по голым плечам, на розовые щеки, на изящные пальцы, дергающие молнию и приспускающие одежду с бедер…  
Он сам не понял, как потянулся и положил ладони поверх пальцев Гардена. И встал со стула.  
— Я спрошу последний раз, — голос Линдта был тверд. — Вы уверены?  
Гарден мягко освободился и обнял его.  
— Я уверен как никогда, герр Линдт, — страстно прошептал он в лицо Линдту. И поцеловал — первый.  
Линдт вернул ему поцелуй со всем возможным жаром, и, раздвигая бедра Гардена, встал между ними. Брюки и белье сдернул до колен — и вот Гарден, тяжело дышащий после сумасшедшего поцелуя, растрепанный и распаленный, откинулся на локти.  
Линдт навис над ним, вынуждая лечь. Он запустил руку в пахнущие травяным шампунем волосы, потянул, и Гарден послушно закинул голову. Линдт почувствовал губами прокатившийся по его горлу стон. Мягкая кожа так и манила поставить засос, но он удержался. Только не в офисе.  
— Ну же, герр Линдт, — Гарден дергал ворот его рубашки, но Линдт перехватил его запястье.  
— Нет, я останусь одетым. Вы заварили эту кашу, синьор Гарден, —голос слегка охрип от смеси возбуждения и запретности. Покачав головой, Линдт подразнил дыханием губы Гардена: — И теперь поплатитесь за это.  
Гарден закусил губу, его зрачки расширились, сделав взгляд еще более томным и поплывшим.  
— Да, именно так, — свободной рукой он дотянулся до ремня на брюках Линдта. — Я хочу вас.  
Линдт не дал ему продолжить, снова прижался к искусанным горячим губам. Гарден был обнаженным, свободным и раскованным. Его ни разу не волновало то, что они находились в офисе. Он стонал, не стесняясь, обнимал своими умопомрачительными ногами талию Линдта, вцеплялся ногтями в спину и чутко реагировал на любую ласку. Его нежная кожа так приятно ощущалась под губами и ладонями.  
Линдт с трудом отодвинул ящик стола и нашарил в дипломате смазку и презервативы. Он тоже надеялся на многообещающее продолжение встречи, правда, не в кабинете…  
Гарден закинул ноги на его плечи и выгнулся. Линдт тщательно повторял про себя все контракты, которые планировал заключить, — иначе все рисковало завершиться слишком быстро.  
— Ах, герр Линдт, — Гарден притянул его к себе, ощутив проникновение, — ну же, не заставляйте меня ждать…  
— Никогда, — Линдт свел его руки над головой и заработал бедрами.  
Первое же движение как кипятком окатило изнутри. Гарден горячо сжимал его, двигался навстречу и мотал растрепанной головой по столу.   
— Еще! Еще, сильнее!  
Линдт сцепил зубы, думая о чем угодно, только не о жарком теле любовника. Он сбавил темп, погружаясь медленными толчками, словно лаская Гардена изнутри. Тот застонал, высвободил одну руку и положил на свой член.  
На запястье остались едва заметные красные следы. Именно это столкнуло Линдта с края — зрелище руки Гардена со следами его пальцев, ласкающей член. Линдт пару раз резко двинул бедрами и замер, ощущая сильные судорожные сжатия, символизирующие оргазм Гардена.  
На секунду на грани слышимости мелькнул звон и чей-то визг. Но Линдт бы сейчас не поручился за себя — он лежал на Гардене и с трудом приходил в себя. Тот едва ощутимо водил кончиками пальцев по спине и блаженно улыбался.   
Линдт отдышался. И замер — до его слуха наконец достигли шаркающие звуки. Тут же вспомнилась несчастная секретарь, которой он заказал кофе.  
И точно — стоило поднять голову, как он наткнулся на испуганные глаза фройлейн Холли, убиравшей разбитую посуду с пола, из кофейной лужи.  
Линдт молчал. Секретарь Холли отвела глаза и сложила осколки на поднос.   
Ситуацию разрядил Гарден. Он легко толкнул Линдта в плечо, заставляя встать, потом выпрямился и посмотрел на девушку, которая была уже даже не бледной, а белой как простыня.  
— Как только уберете, повторите то, что не донесли, — произнес он голосом, не терпящим возражений. — А если не будете распускать язык, то, возможно, сделаетесь личным помощником.  
Фройлейн Холли закивала так, словно голова у нее была на нитке. И, торопливо забрав поднос, вышла.  
— Не в вашей компетенции обещать подобное, — упрекнул Линдт, застегивая ширинку. — Ее начальник — я.  
— Герр Линдт, вы же сами говорили, что девочка толковая, и что подумываете о её повышении, — Гарден поднял свои штаны. — Теперь она будет думать, что умение хранить секреты начальника поможет ей в ее карьере.  
— Безусловно, — Линдт разложил перед собой те бумаги, которые Гарден сдвинул на край. Удивительно, что они их не помяли. — Но в будущем мы не будем допускать подобных случаев, — он твердо посмотрел на Гардена, поправлявшего застегнутую рубашку.  
— Конечно, герр Линдт, — Гарден выглядел воплощением ангела на земле. Он сел рядом на стул и придвинул к себе бумаги. — Ну что ж, займёмся делом?


End file.
